Tatuajes
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ambos tenían tatuajes que las personas fácilmente podían ver, pero entre ambos crearon unos que solo ellos podían sentir y ver, unos tatuajes en su piel


Hola a todos, aquí una loca idea de GaaIno espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

TATUAJES

Se encontraba en el invernadero atendiendo todo tipo de plantas, flores y árboles, con una sola idea en su cabeza, amor, esa palabra tan simple pero significativa y necesaria en la vida.

El amor se encontraba en diferentes formas como el amor de la familia, los amigos, por lo material, de pareja, las mascotas, la vida...

En todas esas formas ella lo conocía y como todos sufrió con su ausencia.

Desde que está en una misión en Suna esa palabra se le ha clavado en la memoria y sobre todo cuando mira al Kazekage, la marca que tiene en la frente le hacía pensar muchas cosas, ella era muy fijada y le encontraba explicación a todo.

Pero ese hombre se habia convertido en un enigma, era guapo no podía negarlo, pero esa perfecta figura guardaba secretos que ni siquiera sus hermanos le podían descifrar.

—¿Es así de callado siempre? —pregunto a su acompañante mientras trasplantaba unas flores a otra maceta.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Kankuro intrigado sabiendo que no podía ser el puesto que había sostenido largas charlas con la rubia.

—Tu hermano —rodo los ojos.

—Te he soportado largo tiempo y resulta que fue en vano porque te gusta mi hermano —respondio ofendido.

—No seas tonto, no eres el único que ha soportado a alguien aquí—coloco sus manos en jarras— no estoy interesada sólo que me causa curiosidad —

—¿El que? —se cruzó de brazos sin retirar la mirada de la chica— ¿Qué es el Kazekage, que es de tu edad, que es un enigma, qué tiene buena figura o tal vez que tiene un hermano más guapo que él? —sonrió altanero.

—... —No pudo formular ninguna palabra porque la risa no la dejaba, estalló en carcajadas y estas iban en aumento con cada expresión que hacía su acompañante.

—No le veo lo gracioso —respondio ofendido.

—No creo que puedas, me voy terminó el turno —se despidió con una mano mientras salia del invernadero.

Desde su llegada habían pasado dos meses y había logrado conversar con el ocupado Kazekage tres veces.

Se maldecia una y otra vez haciéndose entender de qué no lograría nada con aquel chico con mirada agua marina que le provocaba sensaciones de atracción.

—Como Sasuke —nego con su cabeza intentando sacar ese rostro. Siempre era lo mismo le atraían hombres serios, déspotas, patanes, invencibles y que pueden ocultarlo detrás de una máscara de seriedad e intriga.

—¿El renegado Uchiha? —saco de sus pensamientos a la chica quien no noto su presencia— ¿Puedo sentarme? —señalo el lugar junto a ella.

—Por supuesto Kazekage-sama —se hizo a un lado y mordía el interior de su mejilla para controlar su nerviosismo.

—Gaara —susurro.

—¿Qué? —se apresuró a hablar.

—Llámame Gaara —

—Bien Gaara ¿Que haces aquí? —intento iniciar una plática.

—Siempre vengo aquí pero estos dos meses el lugar ha estado ocupado —

—Lo siento, pero es un bonito lugar —

—Por eso vengo —

El silencio los cubrió por largos minutos que Ino agradeció, de vez en vez observaba el tatuaje de reojo.

—¿Qué observas? —rompió el silencio tras sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

—Solo me pregunto sobre los tatuajes —miro al chico y después al frente— son una marca de por vida, llena de significados y gustos ¿tu que piensas? —

—No lo se —

—Pero tienes un tatuaje —señalo su frente.

—Lo tengo desde la infancia, no se que pensar de él —

—Hmp —se sentía frustrada al no poder desenvolverse con naturalidad.

Se miro por tercera vez en el espejo, era su última noche en la mansión y quería que la vena con los hermanos Dabaku No fuera perfecta. Su vestido color rojo que cubría sus pies, con una abertura a un lado que cuando caminaba se podían ver sus torneadas piernas y sus zapatillas de golosinas negro, era entallado, con la espalda descubierta y con mangas largas que llegaban un poco más abajo de sus hombros donde eran sostenidas, se colocó una sencilla gargantilla de color dorada en forma de corazón y para terminar su rostro Lucía un maquillaje discreto con los labios un poco mas rojos que su vestido y su cabello suelto.

—Adedalnte —menciono cuando tocaron su puerta.

—Mw hubieran dicho que iríamos a una fiesta —una rubia fe cuatro coletasenciono al ver a la rubia.

—Es mi última noche, así que quiero caysar buena impresión —

—No creo que superrs la de hace una semana —

—¿Cuando? —con su dedo índice golpeaba sus labios intentando recordae.

—La noche ue estuviste en la azotea con Gaara —le dijo después de varios segundos en silencio.

—Ni me recuerdes esa noche —tomo su bolso y junto con la rubia salieron rumbo al salón.

La cena fue amena entre Kankuro, Temari e Ino quienes no dejaban de hablar y hacer bromas bajo la atenta supervisión de un pelirrojo.

—Los esperaré en Konoha —dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a Temari.

—Ire cuando pueda —kamkuro abrazo a la rubia.

—Gravias por todos Kazekage-sama —hizp una reverencia.

—Gracias ti —respondió la reverencia y los hermanos permanecieron en si lugar gasta que la silueta de la rubia desapareció.

—No puedo creer que la dejarás ir sin decirle —le dijo su hermana.

—¿Decirle que? —el chico de ojos agua marina se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que hayas olvidado lo de hace un año tan pronto. Y no quiero excusas cómo que por el alcohol no lo recuerdas —su hermano golpeó el brazo del menor.

—Hmp —sin más se fue a su oficina donde se encerró y sentado en su escritorio comwnzo a recordar la fiesta de alianza entre Konoha y Suna.

o.o.o.o.o

—Bienvenido Kazekage-sama —una rubia hizo reverencia y con una mano le guiaba el camino—Espero no le moleste pasar el tiempo de su estadía en la residencia Yamanaka, por la fiesta los hoteles están llenos y apartamos un lugar digno de usted —hablaba mientras caminaba al lado de el.

—¿Ti vives ahí? —Kankuro se adelantó hasta colocarse en medio de Gaara e Ino.

—Si, mis padres están fuera así que hay mucho espacio —abrio la casa y guió a los tres hermanos a la sala— ¿Quieren algo de beber? —

—Yo quiero vino —

—Kankuro —su hermana le golpeó la cabeza.

—Solo estoy respondiendo, eso es lo que quiero —dijo mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

—No hay problema —dijo la rubia quien ya regresaba con dos botellas de vino y vasos con agua para quien se le apeteciera.

Gaara se limitó a tomar un vaso de agua mientras que los otros tres bebían el contenido del vino.

La tarde había transcurrido Kankuro y Temari se sibrepadaron con la bebida y se retiraron a su habitación a dormir dejando a Gaara e Ino solos.

—¿Tu no tomas? —Ino le ofreció una copa.

—¿Para terminar como ellos? No gracias —tomo la copa y la posó rn la mesa.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con el tatuaje? —pregunto la rubia sentándose al lado del chico.

—Desde mi infancia —

—¿Te dolió? —

—Demasiado —al sentirse incómodo tomo la copa y se terminó el contenido de un solo sorbo.

—Ya veo —dijo mientras llenaba el recipiente y al instante era vaciado— Pienso que los tatuajes deben ser algo especial porque se quedan impregnados en la piel por toda la vida —continuo hablando después del largo silencio que se formó mientras bebían su cuarta copa de vino.

—Puede ser —se desabotono la camisa al sentir calor.

—¿Qué es para ti el amor? —dijo la rubia.

—Quisiera saberlo —se recargo en el sofa— Eres muy hermosa —dijo acariciando los rubio cabellos que caían como cascada por la espalda de la chica.

—Pero que dices —se sonrojo, no quería aceptar el cumplido, sabía que el alcohol dejaba conocer cómo son en realidad las personas pero siendo el Kazekage quien lo hacía, el hombre más frío incluso que Sasuke era extraño.

—Tal vez es el alcohol —se disculpo y se levantó, al dar un paso se tropezó. Ino se levantó para ayudarlo pero el peso del chico pudo más que ella y cayo en el sofá con el chico encima de ella.

—Gaara —susurro al sentir el aliento del joven rozar su cuello.

—Lo siento —trato de levantar su rostro pero todo el alcohol que había bebido había hecho efecto privado otro mareo y sin mirarlo sus labios chocaron con los de la joven debajo de él.

Ino sintió en todo su cuerpo un descarga eléctrica debido al roce, su cuerpo se novio por reflejo y comenzó a moverse sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Gaara sorprendido siguió la corriente, sintiéndose extraño, era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

Cuando la rubia posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello el comenzó a viajar por su abdomen descubierto hasta llegar al borde del top púrpura que la cubría.

En un momento sus ropas se despojaron de su cuerpo y ambos desnudos seguían con las caricias en el sofá. Gaara recorrió con sus labios cada milímetro de piel, degustando su sabor y espasmos que provocaba.

Ino arqueo la espalda cuando sintió que el chico comenzaba a penetrarla delicadamente, entraba y salía con suavidad. Levantó a la chica para después colocarla en cuatro puntos y volver a penetrarla con más intensidad apoyándose de sus manos que sujetaban firme la pequeña cintura pálida para intensificar las sensaciones.

—Tu también tienes un tatuaje —acaricio y luego beso la espalda alta que estaba cubierta de tatuajes.

Un par de estocadas más provocaron que ambos cuerpos se tensaran y calleran rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

o.o.o.o.o

Se golpeó la frente cuando recordó todo, sabía que el tatuaje que Ino mostró en la cena lo había visto antes, pero por los efectos del alcohol no le dejaban recordar nada.

Cuando despertó en la residencia Yamanaka el estaba en la habitación negando rotundamente todo lo que Kankuro y Temari le habían dicho lo que sucedió. Su duda aumento cuando Ino se mostraba como si nada hubiera pasado por lo que decidió que no era necesario recordar como llego a su habitación.

«Los tatuajes no sólo se pueden ver» recordó las palabras que la chica le dijo cuando estaban desnudos «hay tatuajes que duelen pero son invisibles» esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza; después de esa fiesta en Konoha se sentía ansioso por estar con la rubia, lo que atribuyo a su belleza, se sentía vacío y su piel le exigía algo que no sabía descifrar.

«No puedo creer que la dejaras ir sin decirle» ahora comprendía el porque del vestido que dejaba ver su espalda, las reacciones de la chica cerca de él y los intentos fallidos de entablar una conversación.

Desapareció en un remolino de arena y fue en busca de la chica misma que localizó saliendo de la frontera. Apareció en el mismo remolino de arena y cuando está desaparecío miro a la joven que empuñaba un kunai.

—¿Gaara? —pregunto confundida mientras recobraba la compostura.

—Me has dejado tatuajes en toda piel —

—Crei qye no lo recordarás —

—Pensé que era un sueño, un delirio el sentir la necesidad de mirarte, tenerte, tocarte y besarte —

—Oh Gaara —se abalanzó a los brazos del chico y con desesperación comenzó a besarlo.

Ambos sabían el dolor u cuidado que requiere un tatuaje, también compartían el dolor que provocaban los invisibles y más significativos para ambos.

...

.

FIN

.


End file.
